


Below Deck

by gummysnakes



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Awesome, Blow Jobs, Bulges and Nooks, Double Penetration, Multi, Nook Eating, Riding, Underwater Blow Jobs, Underwater Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-29
Updated: 2013-09-27
Packaged: 2017-12-21 17:57:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/903171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gummysnakes/pseuds/gummysnakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Vriska's "pir8" crew relieve stress and pressure. A short collection of pairings (Including Tavros x Vriska, Meenah x Aranea). [Heavy smut warning]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tavros and Vriska

"What are you even doing here, Tavros?"

Vriska opened the door to his room, still wearing her "pir8 gar8", even though she told everyone to relax.

She went to check on Tavros, wondering where he'd gone. Not surprisingly, he wanted to go back to bed.

"Oh, hey Vriska..." said Tavros. "Just, uh, relaxing like you told everyone to do." He was seated on his bed, his robotic legs crossed.

"Alone?" she asked. "Why be by yourself?"

He shrugged. "I kinda want to be."

Vriska closed the door behind her. "You're never usually alone, Tavros. Hell, you'd be with Nepeta and Feferi playing dress-up. What made you come here?"

"Not something I'd want to talk about," said Tavros. Vriska smirked.

"Maybe not something you'd want to talk about, but certainly something I can read off your mind."

Tavros frowned. "Wait, that's not exactly a good idea..."

"Oh no?" asked Vriska, still smirking and putting her hands up to her head. "I'm gonna do it!"

"Vriska, no, don't..." said Tavros.

"What's so bad, huh? I'm captain of this ship, so I reserve the right to everyone's thoughts! So spill it!"

Tavros said nothing, nervously looking around. He looked like he was trying to find a way out.

"And you better not lie, or I'll know about it. I'll make you walk the plank!" said Vriska.

"I was just thinking about... uh... stuff..."

"That's not good enough. I want full details."

"Stuff back... when I was alive and not dead?"

"We're all dead," said Vriska. "But I know that's not _all_ you're thinking about, is it?"

"Y-Yes it is?"

Vriska sighed. "Well, looks like we'll do this the hard way."

She placed both her hands on her head, staring at Tavros mischievously. He looked nervous and scared.

"O-Okay I'll tell you!"

"Now you're being smart."

"B-But you have to... promise not to tell anyone..."

Vriska shrugged. "That depends. Now hurry up, I haven't got all day."

"I was just thinking about, uh, you know... I never... really got around to ever pailing anyone. When I was alive."

Vriska stared. "Right... I bet the whole wheelchair thing would have made it quite difficult."

"But then I got robot legs! Which was, I don't know, cool? I thought I could, uh, DO it now, easily."

"Oh my God this is so dumb."

"But then I died and now... I can still pail, right?"

Vriska facepalmed. "Well I don't see why you wouldn't be _able_ to!"

"Right. Yeah. But then this whole, uh, Lord English stuff happened, and then the pirate stuff, and..." He sighed. "I just want to pail before it's too late... as uh, dumb as that sounds..."

Vriska laughed. "Oh my God that is so funny and sad at the same time. Oh man." Tavros frowned and looked down. He was still seated on his bed. He must have been thinking for quite some time before Vriska walked in.

"Well if it's worth anything," said Vriska. "I never got to pail either. This might be big news to you, but none of our friends liked me very much. Plus, I had to feed my spidermom, so it's not like I could pail with any random troll and make it feel meaningful enough."

That seemed to cheer Tavros up a bit. "Does it ever bother you?"

"It used to bother me a lot. But then I realized it doesn't actually _matter_. It's just a stupid-"

"But it's necessary to, uh, breed and stuff," said Tavros. "It does matter."

"Not anymore," said Vriska. "Don't you have to be alive for it to count?"

"Do you wanna... find out?"

Vriska did a double take. "What did you just say?"

"Uh, nevermind," said Tavros.

Vriska bent over and put her hands on the edge of his bed. "No no, I want to hear what you _just_ said."

"I was just thinking, uh, since we never... pailed with anyone. Maybe you'd... wait, uh..."

"Are you asking me to _pail_ with you? Oh my _God_. I outta break your legs for even _thinking_ about that!"

"I-I'm sorry," he stammered. "I just..."

Vriska grinned. "But I won't. I think that's the most confident thing you've ever said. I'm impressed."

"Okay..."

Vriska thought something over in her head, before locking the bedroom door.

"What are you doing?" asked Tavros.

"I think you're right. I think we should at least test it out, since both of us have never done it before," said Vriska.

Tavros blushed immensely. "Oh-oh shit. Are we gonna..."

Vriska looked frustrated. "Shut the fuck up. If _anyone_ even _suspects_ a thing between us, I'll assume you told them. And I will make your life, er, dead-life, a living hell. Do you understand me?"

Tavros was about to say that Vriska made his actual life a living hell too, but he nodded quickly instead.

Vriska went back to him and started to strip out of her pirate clothes. "And this doesn't change a thing between us!"

"Okay," said Tavros quickly. He was getting excited.

Vriska took off her clothes and stepped out of her boots, proudly displaying her nakedness to Tavros, who was more than stunned.

He looked over every curve she had, mentally pailing her right then and there, picturing her moans. He blushed harder, covering his face in a soft glow of brown.

"It's kind of adorable how you sit there and stare. I take it I'm beautiful to you. Not that I ever _doubted_ that," she said with crossed arms. "Now get naked already."

"R-Right," said Tavros. He sat up and stripped out of his own pirate clothes, dropping them to the floor. He didn't actually know what he was doing, and he felt quite nervous.

Vriska stared at him, surveying his body as if mentally preparing herself. However she smiled once Tavros removed his boxers, and stayed as naked as Vriska.

Tavros sat back down on the bed and stared, trying not to nervously glance away.

"Right, so, uh..." he said. "How are we going to start this...?"

"Well I'm no doubt gonna have to guide you through everything," said Vriska, rolling her eyes. "Just... sit there and lemme know if I'm doing okay."

She stood in front of Tavros and grasped his bulge, making him draw his breath suddenly. Vriska had never handled a bulge before, so she mentally hoped that she knew what she was doing. She began to stroke his bulge softly, staring at Tavros with a smile. It put him on edge just a bit, but he soon relaxed and sighed.

"Hmm... aah... that's good.."

Vriska felt Tavros's bulge slide up and down her hand, curling slightly. She wasn't familiar with sizes, but she figured Tavros was actually quite well-endowed.

She began to stroke him a bit faster, concentrating on doing this well. Judging from Tavros's soft moaning, she wasn't making any mistakes.

"Does it still feel good...?" she inquired. Tavros nodded quickly.

"Don't stop rubbing..." he said, clutching the bedsheets. Vriska grinned at his reaction, but more so at her skill. _I'm a natural at this_.

She decided to feel Tavros's chest while she rubbed him, trailing the fingers of her other hand up his body. He definitely had upper-body muscle, and Vriska was ashamed to say it impressed her. All that time moving around in a wheelchair had built up his biceps, and Tavros had no doubt continued exercising them even with robotic legs.

Vriska got on her knees and sucked the tip of his bulge, sliding her tongue around it. It proved to be a good choice, as Tavros was now panting softly.

"Oh-Oh shit," he moaned. "That feels so good..."

Having Tavros's bulge in her mouth was an odd feeling for Vriska. She felt it wriggle around and push itself deeper into her mouth, but she wasn't complaining. It actually had a unique taste to it, and it wasn't bad at all.

"Oh god," moaned Tavros, placing his hand on Vriska's head. This caught her off guard, and she looked up at him while she sucked, arching an eyebrow at him. He released her head, blushing slightly.

"S-Sorry," he said. Vriska rolled her eyes and took his hand, placing it back on her head. She lowered her mouth and took more of his bulge, bobbing her head up and down rhythmically, being turned on by his moaning.

Vriska grasped the base of his bulge and stroked what she didn't take in, sending powerful waves of pleasure through Tavros, who clutched her head. Vriska's wet noises were only turning him on even more, making him gasp softly.

Suddenly Tavros shoved Vriska's head down, making her take all of his bulge. Her eyes widened as she felt her mouth begin to fill with his genetic material, and she tried to swallow it all down as fast as she could. Tavros moaned and shook slightly as he reached orgasm, pumping his cum deep into Vriska's mouth.

Once his climax had subsided, Tavros panted and rubbed Vriska's head.

"Oh god that, shit, oh god..."

Vriska removed her head from his bulge and growled, looking up at him.

"For fuck's sake, Tavros!" she said, wiping her mouth. "You could have fucking _warned_ me you know!"

"S-Sorry," he said. "It just felt so good, uh, I wasn't able to say it in time..."

She rolled her eyes. "Dumbass..."

She stood up and straddled him quickly. "Let's see if you warn me beforehand this time..."

Tavros groaned with pleasure as Vriska slid his bulge deep into her waiting nook. She took his hands and placed them on her sides, telling him it was more than okay to hold her. Tavros groaned once again, and felt his bulge slide deep into Vriska's nook.

"F-Fuck," moaned Vriska. "Okay that f-feels good... oh shit."

She felt herself clenching him, working his bulge even deeper into her body, sliding and curling as it wormed it's way deep into her nook.

"Fuck," she said, bouncing softly on his bulge. "F-Fuck me already, Tavros... I'm not gonna do ALL the work, am I?"

She smirked as she watched him, glad he was unable to suppress his moans. Vriska was having a tough time suppressing them as well, and the occasional whimper escaped her lips.

Tavros slid his hands down to Vriska's rump, feeling her body and squeezing her ass, starting to pound her harder. He was in disbelief that this was even happening.

He thrusted faster, drawing moans from Vriska, who was now clutching his shoulders as she rode him.

"F-Faster," she moaned. "C-C'mon, Tavros, hurry the fuck up."

At that, he began to pound her even faster, drawing pleasurable moans from the both of them. Vriska pressed her mouth to Tavros's neck and bit him, making him gasp with pleasure. She bounced on his bulge harder, wanting to take more of him into her nook. She gasped as she felt her orgasm approaching, moaning louder now.

"Oh god, T-Tavros~" she moaned. "I'm gonna cum~!"

She squealed with pleasure and slammed herself down hard, reaching orgasm and coating Tavros's bulge and lap with her genetic material. She shook just as he did before, gripping his shoulders and panting. Tavros felt her nook clench his bulge as she was in orgasm, and he grunted as he reached climax shortly after her, panting and moaning as he filled her nook with his warm genetic material.

They sat there panting, holding each other. Vriska sighed with pleasure.

"Well shit," she said between pants. "Pretty sure we're supposed to last a lot longer than that..."

"It's cause this is our first, uh, time..." said Tavros.

"Oh," said Vriska, starting to breathe normally again. "Okay, that makes sense. I guess we're gonna have to keep doing this until we can last hoooooooours~"

She grinned evilly and resumed her bouncing, her moans turning breathy.

"Wait, w-what?" inquired Tavros. "Oh sh-shit, shouldn't we take a b-break?"

Vriska shook her head with a scowl. "No, I want this to last longer, god dammit. Oh shit."

"Uh, okay..." moaned Tavros, continuing to fuck Vriska reluctantly.


	2. Meenah and Aranea

Aranea sighed and slipped into the jacuzzi, letting the hot, bubbling water relax her. She didn't know why no one was here yet. Vriska had initiated a break, and everyone walked off to either be alone or meet with their friends.

This was good news for Aranea, who opted to stay alone and relax. She should have brought a book, she thought, but she had already found and put her swimsuit on, and did not want to exit.

Suddenly, she heard the door open and someone else step through. It was Meenah, wearing a fuschia swimsuit of her own.

"Hey Serket," she said with a smirk. "Water you usin' my jacuzzi for, eh?"

"Yours?" asked Aranea, incredulously. "This is accessible to  _everyone_ , Meenah."

"Yeah but no one ever uses it but me," replied Meenah. "Eh whateva'. I'll let ya use it."

She turned around and locked the door. "But only you and nobody else, got it?"

Aranea smiled. "That is fine by me, Meenah. Come on in, the water is great!"

Aranea's enthusiasm made Meenah smile, and she slipped into the water next to her longtime friend.

"Cod damn it," said Meenah. "I usually like to use this thing naked, but since you're here I don't think that's glubbin' possible now."

Aranea hesitated, and then shrugged. "I do not mind one bit. In fact, if it helps you relax as well, I see no reason I can't also be in the nude."

Meenah raised an eyebrow, but she wasn't complaining. She pulled off her swimsuit and wiggled it off, dropping it onto the floor next to her. She was now fully naked under the bubbling water before Aranea, who blushed and pulled off her clothes as well.

The two remained naked, and Aranea's blush grew deeper.

"Whoa Serket," said Meenah. "I see you starin'. You want some of this booty, dontcha?"

Aranea shook her head quickly. "N-No! Must you always be so lewd, Meenah? I was simply admiring, that's all."

"Haha, you're not even gonna deny it," said Meenah. "Babe, you got the bod alright."

"I do?" asked Aranea, examining herself for a moment. "I think I look okay."

"More than okay, babe," said Meenah. She swam over to Aranea and spun her around, making Aranea gasp suddenly. Without warning, Meenah stuck her hand under the water and groped Aranea's ass, causing a slight shiver to go through Aranea's spine. Meenah smirked as she squeezed Aranea's rump.

"Aw yeah, I finally got the famous Serket booty."

"M-Meenah, don't!"

Aranea spun herself back around with a blush. "It's not  _famous_!"

"Are you serious?" asked Meenah. "Hell yeah it is. Everyone wants a piece of that booty, babe."

Aranea blushed even harder and didn't know what to say. She merely crossed her arms feigning anger, and she sunk down lower into the water. This caused Meenah's smirk to grow, and she laughed.

"Aw lighten up, Serket. 'sides, I know how much you love that kind of attention."

"I do not," said Aranea.

"Yeah ya do," said Meenah. "Watch."

Meenah went under the water, much to Aranea's nervousness. She was trying to think of what Meenah was going to do next, but suddenly, she felt Meenah's fingers run over her rump again, squeezing it and feeling it up. Aranea moaned, and fell back against the edge of the tub. Meenah poked her head through the water, causing wet streaks to drip down her face and hair. She grinned.

"See, ya can't even conchtroll yourshellf," said Meenah.

"G-Get outta my krill, Meenah," said Aranea. "It feels good to everybody."

Meenah giggled. "I love it when you use the puns, babe," said Meenah.

"Why do you keep calling me babe?" asked Aranea. "It's embarrassing and it makes me feel weird!"

"That's why I do it," said Meenah. "Tell ya what, I know how to  _really_  make us relax..."

She slipped back into the water and soon, Aranea felt a tingling sensation on her nook. She moaned again and gripped the edge of the tub once more, as she felt Meenah press her face into Aranea's nook again. She couldn't believe this was happening, but she did not want it to stop.

"M-Meenah!" Aranea called out, but she continued to feel Meenah's tongue massage her nook and work its way around her sensitive spots. Aranea breathed in and out slowly, having waves of pleasure run over her body.

She stuck her hand under the water and ran her fingers through Meenah's hair, heavily enjoying the pleasure she was receiving. She was glad Meenah was a seadweller.

"Oh..." moaned Aranea, tugging lightly at Meenah's hair. Meenah slid her tongue deep into Aranea's nook, wiggling it around and loving Aranea's shuddering. She brought her hand around and felt up Aranea's ass, smirking to herself. She was enjoying herself just as much as Aranea was, and even under the water Meenah could hear Aranea's moans.

Aranea shifted slightly in the hot tub, squirming as she felt Meenah's tongue dig deep into her nook. Meenah was  _good_ , and she knew exactly what to do.

"O-Oh Meenah...!" gasped Aranea. "T-This is so  _baaad_..."

She spread her legs a little more, never having felt so relaxed.  _Meenah is fucking me in the hot tub_ , she thought. She smiled widely and held back a giggle at the situation.

Meenah poked her head out of the water and smiled, planting a warm kiss on Aranea's neck. She moaned again, softer this time.

"W-Why did you stop...?" asked Aranea.

"I wanted to hear you betta," she said. "C'mere babe."

She presses her lips to Aranea's softly, pulling her closer through the hot, bubbling water. They melted into the kiss, passionately making out while they held each other. Aranea tugged Meenah's arm, wanting more of her, and she was willing to give. Meenah placed a hand under the water and began to rub Aranea's nook, still wanting to pleasure her.

Aranea moaned into the wonderful kiss, holding onto Meenah tighter. Meenah slid one of her fingers into Aranea's nook, causing Aranea to break the kiss suddenly with a gasp.

"Oh god M-Meenah!" said Aranea in a breathy moan. "P-Please fuck me... don't stop..."

"I got ya, Aranea..." whispered Meenah, biting Aranea's neck softly. Her fingers never stopped moving, working to bring Aranea to orgasm. She slid her finger in deeper, moving it back and forth and making Aranea gasp softly.

"Talk dirty for me, babe," whispered Meenah. "Come on, do it..."

Aranea was now flushed blue with embarrassment, and her head was swimming with lust. She uttered out a moan.

"F-Fuck me Meenah," she groaned. "Cod damn just fuck me faster alreedy..."

Meenah laughed softly. "I said talk dirty, not use the glubbin' fish puns... ah fuck it, that's baitter anywave..."

"Faster Meenah," moaned Aranea. "Please..."

Meenah kissed Aranea again and pumped her fingers faster, feeling Aranea's nook clench them ever so slightly. Her breathing was increasing and getting more ragged with each passing second, and her moans were turning Meenah on immensely.

"M-Meenah," said Aranea. "I don't think I'm gonna last much longer..."

Meenah got back under the water and dove her face in between Aranea's legs, licking and lapping at her nook quickly. She suddenly felt hands grip her hair, as Aranea shook and reached orgasm. Meenah loved her taste, and drank all of her sweet genetic material. She smirked as Aranea continued to shake a little bit, and came out of the water to give her a kiss on the cheek.

"I bait you piked that, didn't ya?" asked Meenah.

"Y-Yes, Meenah. Oh god, I haven't felt a release like that in so  _long_ ," said Aranea.

"Glad to have kelped ya."

"I suppose I should return the favor, should I not?" asked Aranea. Meenah grinned.

"Let's take this somewhere dry," said Meenah. "I got a room on this ship, and you're comin' with me now."

Meenah took Aranea by the hand and exited the water with her, with Aranea smirking.

"If I am lucky again, I'm sure I will be coming with you in no time."

Meenah laughed. "You'll be lucky, Serket."


	3. Sollux and Aradia

Sollux didn’t feel like staying around with everyone, so he went on back to his room in the ship. He was feeling frustrated, and everyone’s problems weren’t making him feel any better. He felt as though he had no one on this ship he truly connected with.

 

Except Aradia, but quite frankly, he was getting fed up with all of her time talk. It was getting on his nerves, and he just wanted to forget the day and go to sleep, even if it meant getting an earful of Vriska’s yelling or Aranea’s lecturing, and he wasn’t sure which one he feared more.

 

He groaned and lied on his bed, looking up at the ceiling above him, having adjusted his “half-vision” a long while ago. He heard his doorknob rustle, but he didn’t feel like mentioning that the door was locked.

 

“Sollux?” called a voice. “Are you there?” It was Aradia.

“No,” he said halfheartedly.

 

He heard Aradia knock on the door. “Can I please come in?”

 

He groaned and slunk out of bed, unlocking and opening the door.

 

“What did you need?” he asked.

 

“Just someone to talk to.”

 

“Can’t you talk to someone else?”

 

Aradia frowned. “You don’t need to be so cold, Sollux. Ever since you’ve been on this ship you’ve just been more and more negative.”

 

“Sorry I don’t like dying like five times, AA. I also don’t like listening to Vriska’s bitching and her sister’s constant dribble.”

 

“We’ve all suffered, Sollux,” said Aradia, smirking.

 

Aradia sat beside him. “And besides, you know you could never be negative with me. I know you too well. You’re not angry, you’re just feeling down is all.”

 

Sollux sighed, looking down. Oftentimes he had wished that things would just go back to the way things were.

 

Aradia smiled and kissed his cheek, watching Sollux blush.

 

“You still blush as easily as you used to,” she said with a smirk. “You know, maybe I’ve got something that can cheer both of us up.”

 

She trails her fingers down to Sollux’s lap, gripping his zipper. “It’s felt like forever since I’ve had release.”

 

“Me too,” said Sollux. “But are we really gonna do this now? And here?”

 

“We might not get another chance,” warned Aradia. “We should make the most of our time...”

 

Sollux nodded and allowed Aradia to continue undressing him. She pulled his zipper all the way down and told him to stand up, and she pulled his pants down when he did so.

 

Sollux slid his shirt off of his body and let it fall to the floor. Aradia got up to double-check that the door was locked, before confirming and walking back over to Sollux. She made her wings dissipate, and stripped out of her god-tier clothes, getting naked immediately.

 

“Fuck,” said Sollux, moving over to feel Aradia’s body. He had missed how she felt, and smiled softly as he kissed her neck.

 

Aradia pressed her lips to his softly, kissing him as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Sollux’s hands found their way to her hips, and he deepened the kiss, already loving the pleasant feelings she was bringing him.

 

Sollux caressed her breasts and smiled, making Aradia grin.

 

“About time I see you smile,” she said. “Hey, can we do that thing we always talked about...?”

 

Sollux blushed softly. “God dammit, AA...”

 

“Aw come on, it sounded like so much fun!” she said. “At least once? Please?”

 

He kissed her neck softly, pulling away shortly after to smile.

 

“Alright Aradia, c’mere then.”

 

Aradia squealed with happiness as she watched Sollux sit on the bed, taking off his boxers and tossing them aside to reveal his two bulges, more than ready.

 

“God this ith embarrassing...” said Sollux, still blushing softly. “Come on, Aradia, sit on them already. I’m ath hard ath a fucking rock.”

 

Aradia giggled and crawled onto the bed and got above Sollux.

 

“I’ve always wanted to do this,” she remarks. “I can’t believe I finally get to ride you like this!”

 

“Keep your voice down!” he warned. “God dammit, AA...”

 

“So one goes in my ass and the other goes in my nook, right?”

 

Sollux blushed harder at Aradia’s vulgarity. “Yes, AA, that was the plan.”

 

Aradia kept a hand on Sollux’s shoulder and another on one of his bulges, concentrating slightly as she stuffed one of his bulges into her ass.

 

“Oh fuck,” she cursed softly. “I forgot how great that feels...”

 

“Now the second one,” said Sollux. “Need some help?”

 

“I-I got it,” she said. “Hold on...”

 

Once one of Sollux’s bulges was deep into Aradia’s ass, she used her hand to guide his second bulge into her nook with minimal difficulty. It slid right in due to Aradia’s wetness, and she immediately cried out in pleasure at the full feeling inside her.

 

“D-Don’t move!” said Aradia. “Oh my god, ooh Sollux...”

 

“Oh god damn, Aradia...” moaned Sollux. “I’ve never done this before and it f-feelth amazing...”

 

“I know,” moaned Aradia, blushing hard now. “Double the fun though, hehehe...”

 

Sollux moaned softly, feeling both of his bulges stretch Aradia’s holes, and feeling her clench around him tightly. He gritted his teeth at the pleasure, as Aradia squirmed and kissed his neck.

 

“Oh shit, it feels incredible... just fuck me already, Sollux...”

 

Sollux wrapped his hands around Aradia and squeezed her ass, starting to slowly thrust into her nook and ass, feeling her tighten up the deeper he pumped into her. Aradia immediately began to moan, her tongue hanging out of her mouth.

 

“S-Sollux!” she cried.

 

“Oh fuck, AA... bounce.”

 

Aradia kept her hands on Sollux’s shoulders, bouncing up and down on both of his bulges, increasing the full sensation for her. She began to pant softly, sensually glaring down Sollux, loving the treatment.

 

“Faster, Sollux!” groaned Aradia, feeling Sollux slap her ass as he thrusted faster into her nook and ass. He watched as both of his bulges quickly slid in and out of her, feeling her continue to clench.

 

This was the most pleasure that either of them ever experienced, and they did not want it to stop. Sollux pressed his mouth to Aradia’s nipple and sucked it softly, moaning as he continued to fuck her, watching her bounce and shake. Aradia bit her lip and tried to quiet down her moans, lest anyone outside hear her screams of pleasure.

 

Sollux moved a hand from Aradia’s ass to her breast, fondling her as he pounded into her, careful not to bite her nipple too hard. Things had certainly escalated quickly between them, but he was not complaining. He moved his mouth over to her other nipple and switched his hand to fondle her other breast. Judging from Aradia’s breathy moans and lustful groaning, he was hitting all of the right notes.

 

“Do you like that, Aradia?” he asked, smiling. Aradia nodded quickly and grunted, grinding herself quicker onto his bulges, loving the feeling of double penetration. She ground herself against him harder, feeling Sollux slide in and out of her ass and nook with increasing speed, knowing she wouldn’t last much longer.

 

She placed her hands back on his shoulders, pressing her lips to his as they shared their carnal moment of desire, moaning into each other’s mouths as Sollux’s pounding and Aradia’s bouncing increased in force.

 

“F-Fuck, shit, oh my god,” cursed Aradia. “I’m g-gonna cum soon, Sollux...!”

 

She squealed loudly and bit into his shoulder, reaching orgasm and spilling her cum onto his lap quickly. She coated his lap in her genetic material even as he continued to pound both of her holes with both of his bulges.

 

Her orgasm caused Sollux’s pleasure to increase sharply, and he slapped her ass once more before groaning loudly and slipping into his own climax, moaning. He pumped his cum deep into her ass and nook, feeling both of his bulges fill both of her holes with his warm genetic material, causing him to wobble from the pleasure. Sollux began to pant and moan, until finally his orgasm had subsided and the two trolls sat quietly, with only the sound of their heavy breathing.

 

“G-God, Sollux,” Aradia managed to say. “You filled my ass and my nook pretty quick, huh...?”

She kissed his nose. “I’m so stuffed, Sollux... I’m glad you enjoyed that as much as I did.”

 

Sollux exhaled. “God fucking damn it, Aradia...”

 

She giggled and kissed his cheek, and Sollux had embraced her again.

 

“We gonna go again?” asked Aradia hopefully. “I think we’d have plenty of time.”

 

“Fuck yeth,” said Sollux. “But let’th mix it up a little bit. Get on your hands and knees, babe.”

  
  



	4. John, Nepeta and Feferi

John was glad that Vriska had called for a break. He honestly had wanted to relax and take a nap if he was able to. He exhaled and cracked his neck, planning to find an area to sleep on the ship.

He walked around to the back of the ship, not knowing where the cabin rooms were. When he turned a corner however, he was met with a sight he wasn't prepared for.

The cat troll and the fish troll were embracing each other, lips pressed together in soft passion. John didn't know her names, but he wasn't focusing on that at the present moment. He was focused on trying to turn around and walk back towards the front of the ship, but he was frozen still, watching them make out. He had never even seen them before arriving on the ship, but he couldn't help what he found very interesting.

_Oh my god they're just going at it._

They hadn't seemed to notice John just yet, acting like a horny teenager watching lesbians make out. He was unsure if they would care or if they would hurt him.

Suddenly they stopped and turned to face him, smiling. John felt a little uneasy at their expressions.

"Hey Nepeta," said the fish troll. "There's that human!"

"He looks purretty flustered," said the cat troll. "Purrhaps he wants to play with us?"

"Uh," said John. "Play with you guys...?"

"Join us, silly!" said Feferi. "I bet we could make this a lot more fun if we had a  _bulge_  to work with!"

"Oh... oh man," said John. "This is not a good idea at all. I don't even know your names-"

"Feferi Peixes," said the fish troll.

"Nepeta Leijon," said the other troll. "You're John. We heard Vriska say your name."

"Also, I don't know troll anatomy and..."

"Aw come on! It's purretty much the same!" said Nepeta. "You shouldn't be nervous just beclaws we're here..."

And with that, Nepeta walked over and grabbed John's arm, guiding him to the wall where she was kissing Feferi moments before. John was stunned, not exactly knowing what to expect, but not exactly complaining either.

Nepeta pushed John over to Feferi, who immediately wrapped her arms around him to hold him still. This made John extremely nervous. He had never been in such close contact to even one of these trolls, and now here was this completely strange one trapping him in a bear hug. He felt her nuzzle her face into his neck, making him blush immensely if he wasn't doing so before.

"Aww you're so cute," said Feferi. "Just relax and let us take care of you..."

She kissed John's neck softly, making him exhale with sudden surprise. He allowed himself to ease into the fish troll, who was surprisingly and pleasantly warm. He noticed Nepeta walk over to him again, placing her hands on his shoulders and kissing his cheek gently. They were both so very warm, and it felt more than wonderful for John, who shuddered at their touch.

"This is our furst time playing with a human, so furgive us if we come off as a bit forward," whispered Nepeta. "Hopefully no one else will interrupt."

She kissed John softly on the lips, drawing a moan from him as he kissed back. He had no clear and explicit idea of how troll romance functioned, but he was certainly glad that they shared at least some of the same technique.

Nepeta broke the kiss and moved her hand down to John's pants, feeling his erection through them.

"Heehee! Well there's no need to make this last longer than it has to. Otherwise we'll be caught! Let's get right to the good stuff. It looks like you're ready!"

"How are we doing this...?" asked John, finding his voice.

"Like this," said Nepeta. She unzipped his pants and brought them down, as well as his boxers, exposing him. John blushed and chuckled in embarrassment.

"Aren't you two gonna get naked too?"

Nepeta nodded and stepped back a little bit from John, stripping out of the pirate garb that she had dressed up in. Feferi let go of John long enough for her to do the same. They had found that although they were dead, they could still enjoy simple carnal pleasures, and they had longed for their bodies to be together again.

Feferi kneeled on the ground in front of John, next to Nepeta. They had wordlessly already begun to tend to John, who was speechless.

Nepeta took his cock in her hand, stroking him slowly as she licked his tip. She worked her hand up and down on his length, feeling him grow even harder, and pulsate with pleasure. John exhaled at her fingerwork, already enjoying himself. Nepeta sucked on his head, continuing to move her hand to stroke him.

"Oh, that looks like fun..." said Feferi. "Let me try!"

"Not yet," said Nepeta. "Let me enjoy him a little more."

Nepeta slid her mouth over John's cock, taking in more of him inside. This drew an audible moan from John, who raked his fingers over Nepeta's hair, making her close her eyes as she sucked him.

Feferi was getting impatient, and began to fondle John's balls and stroke what part of him Nepeta wasn't sucking. Feeling both of the trolls treat him was making John moan again with almost each of their actions. He really hoped he wouldn't finish too soon. He really wanted to enjoy this for as long as he could.

Nepeta swirled her tongue around the head of his cock, blushing and smiling from hearing his moans, delighted that she was giving a human pleasure. She thought he looked really cute from this angle, and brought her head back down again to stimulate him.

"It's my turn!" said Feferi. "Come on, Nepeta!"

Nepeta reluctantly slid John's cock out of her mouth, nodding. "Fine..."

Feferi gleefully took Nepeta's place, sucking John immediately. She moved her tongue faster than Nepeta, and brought her head down to take in more of his girth. John moaned again and held onto her head this time, and Feferi was too elated to move it.

Nepeta smiled at the amount of fun Feferi was having, and began to fondle John's balls the same way that Feferi was before. John was in heaven, his head spinning from the amount of pleasure they were giving him. There was no way this was going to last very long.

"Uh, g-girls," he moaned. "I think I'm close..."

Feferi began to bob her head quickly on John's cock, eager to swallow all of his cum. Nepeta hissed.

"Noooo! I want to taste it too!" she whined, trying to move Feferi out of the way.

"F-Fuck!" cursed John, sliding out of Feferi's mouth and stroking his cock quickly in front of their faces. "Oh fuuuuck!"

He moaned loudly as he reached orgasm, shooting his cum all over Feferi's face, and splashing his cum all over Nepeta's face as well. Feferi was caught off guard with its volume, and Nepeta began to happily lap it all up. John's eyes rolled into the back of his head as he continued to stroke his cock, watching as he spurted his cum all over both girls.

His knees wobbled slightly as his orgasm ended, and he exhaled. "Holy  _shit_."

Nepeta and Feferi exchanged glances, their faces and hair covered in John's cum, and they began to giggle as they picked up whatever amount they could and proceeded to swallow it down, rub it on their skin or play with it. John watched, awestruck, as they began to make out with each other, still slightly covered, sharing his taste.

"Well uh..." he began. "This was amazing and all, but we should probably get back before someone catches us..." said John. He began to reach for his pants when Nepeta broke her kiss with Feferi and tackled John to the ground, sitting naked on him.

"Oh no you don't!" she said. "You're not getting away that easily!"

"W-What?" asked John, intimidated slightly. Feferi approached and laid down next to John.

"We're going to use you for a while longer," said Feferi. "About a few hours longer..."

"That's right," said Nepeta. "I hope you have the energy to play with us, or else you'll be sorry!"

" _Fuck_ ," said John. Whatever was coming next, he would only hope it would come quickly.


End file.
